Dancing in the Moonlight
by McRaider
Summary: A trip through time will help Jack and Ianto overcome what has recently occured. Sequel to Stand By Me, fourth in the Journey Series.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Journey  
Dancing in the Moonlight  
McRaider  
Summary: A trip through time helps Jack and Ianto overcome some of the obstacles they've been faced with lately.  
Author's note: This is part two of Stand By Me. Picks up right where it left off, so please read that one first otherwise you'll be lost. It's also the fourth part in the Journey Series; Feels Like Home and Beautiful Disaster are the first two parts, you don't have to read them but it would probably help in the long run.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Doctor Who or Torchwood (I wish…)  
Thanks to my lovely betas for all their help and time! As well as to my reviewers for all their kind words!

Chapter One:

_Bending down, Ianto gently gripped Jack's legs, and together they moved Jack into the Tardis. Lying him gently on the floor for the time being, The Doctor quickly set the coordinates and looked up at Ianto. "Welcome to the Tardis Ianto, first stop, 51__st__ Century, Boeshane Peninsula."_

"Wait? Wasn't that where Jack was born?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, don't worry, I know what I'm doing—if I time this correctly I'll hit it two years before he's born, no worries. His parents wouldn't have arrived yet. Come on then, course is set, it'll take us a little time to get there, help me get him back to his old room."

Ianto nodded, and together they helped carry Jack into the halls of the Tardis, Ianto stopped when he noticed the door next to Jack's, the room was a very light and beautiful pastel pink. "Who lived there?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "An old friend. Jack used to love having her next door, gave him comfort he said. Come on then." They stepped into Jack's old room; it was sparse, similar to the one back at the hub.

"Doctor—thank you for your help."

"Haven't done anything yet—I always come when my former companions need me. Especially Jack."

"Why?"

The Doctor smiled sadly as he gently traced on of Jack's cheek bones. "Because I owe him so much for what I've done." Leaning over he pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "Come on then, he'll know where to find us. Why don't we go to the kitchen and get some food, I have the feeling this is a tea sort of story."

"I don't drink tea—"

"Oi! It fixes the synapses! It's the perfect fix for anything—clumsy regenerations included."

Ianto, unsure what to say just followed the somewhat spastic Time Lord into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, the two men were seated at a countertop across from one another drinking mugs of tea. "What happened, Ianto?" The Doctor questioned as he studied the man seated across from him.

"Lots of things, some of which Jack should probably tell you. Let's just say Torchwood had a temporary take over, in which I was—possessed by a rather brutal entity, Jack was hurt in the process. Doctor—entities are after him."

The Doctor nodded. "I'm aware—I've ran into a few, trust me Ianto, I'm doing everything I can on a daily basis to keep Jack safe. No one will hurt him while I'm around."

"I hurt him." Whispered Ianto.

"What happened?"

Ianto rubbed his sand-dry eyes briefly before continuing. "The creature didn't want to kill Jack; it wanted to destroy him. So it attacked the one thing Jack loves more than anything."

"You?"

"That and sex."

"Oh—he was raped?"

"Yes."

The Doctor felt his hearts pound deep within his chest. "Ianto, you need to know something—if you want to help him get better, then you need to know he was raped during those eight months we were gone. We were gone for a year—the year that never was. He was raped by an old enemy of mine, on a fairly regular basis."

"Yes, but this time it was by me. Someone he loves and trusts!"

"So he called me?"

"No—he didn't want to, I asked him to call you? Doctor, I've been seeing things."

The Doctor raised both eyebrows in confusion. "What sorts of things and when did it start?"

"It started before the transformation, but I've been seeing more, and it's not just the two times. I dream things."

"What things?"

"The future among some things—I've seen our children, all five of them. Mikey, Rose, Gareth, Johnny and Aeryn."

"Ianto—"

"I've seen my eldest die! I've seen my daughter sing, my sons—"

"Ianto!" The Doctor interrupted. "Listen to me, the first thing you need to know, about what you're seeing is its just one possibility. There are hundreds of possibilities in our lives Ianto. You're only seeing one side, one possibility. Thing is, there's more, so many more."

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to time not being a straight line."

"Oi! You want to hear about that just ask Jack! He's been back and forth in time more than me! That man reappears in my own time line more times than I can count." Suddenly the Doctor's eyes grew wide, he rushed out of the room.

Ianto, unsure what the Time Lord was doing, followed close behind. He stood in the doorway between the hallway and the control room, watching as the Doctor pushed several buttons, threw a switch or two—at one point he even grabbed a small mallet and began pounding a couple things. Ianto grimaced, fairly sure that wasn't a good idea to beat the machine that was supposed to take them back and forth in time. "Doctor—it would appear I've missed something."

The Doctor let out a maniac laugh. "Course you have! I'm going to make Jack's day! An' quiet possible, in the process relive some of my own memories and make you quite happy."

"Where are we going?"

"Planet called Alepoidian—ridiculous name, best dancing in fifteen galaxies!"

The Doctor grinned wildly as he continued pounding on the controls. Ianto, not paying attention to anything but the Doctor, jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Jack had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. His hair was in an array of angles and he looked knackered, but he was alive.

"You came." Whispered Jack.

The Doctor, glancing up at last grinned again as he moved over to Jack. "I came. And! I'm taking you to Alepoidian!?"

"What's on Alepoidian?" Jack questioned stepping into the control room and taking a seat on the leather seat across from the controls. He reached out, ever so lightly and pressed a hand to the system. "Hey there girl." He whispered, stroking it gently.

The Doctor listened for a moment and smirked. "She's missed you."

He nodded. "I've missed her too."

"Right then, go shower Captain Jack Harkness, because tonight you and Ianto are going to relax and enjoy one another's company."

Jack looked from the Doctor to Ianto, before finally nodding. "All right then!" with another stroke to the Tardis, he hurried out of the control room.

"You're just going to help him avoid this problem?" Ianto questioned, hands on his hips in disapproval.

The Doctor glanced up from the controls. "Absolutely not! I'm trying to help him; Jack needs to feel safe—always has. He trusts you and he trusts me. Ianto—Jack is scared, he's scared of so many things—spiders for instance—I remember this one time he and Rose—"

"Doctor!?" Ianto interrupted, positive this man had ADD.

"What? Oh, sorry. You want him to stay right?"

"Yes but—"

"He needs to feel safe again, so he needs to remember why he fell for you in the first place."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"It will Mr. Jones, but don't push him. You've got all the time in your hands. Go change your jumper then."

Ten minutes later, both Jack and Ianto stood in the control room. The Tardis came to a rather jarring halt, and then the Doctor walked over to the door, opening it he poked his head out then pulled himself back inside. "Right then, there you have it 81st Century Alepoidian! Go out and enjoy yourselves. However, please be back within forty-eight hours of this time. I don't want to have to come get you."

"Why? What happens in forty-eight hours?"

"The sun expands." The Doctor stated bluntly.

"What!?"

"Only kidding! Now go! Here's some money, plenty on there, no trouble. And don't cause any trouble!" He waved them out the door.

Ianto stepped out, but Jack stopped, looking at his former lover. "You aren't coming?"

Smirking the Doctor shook his head. "You don't need me. Come back if you have any trouble. I'll be here."

"But I—"

Sighing, the Doctor leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, silencing him. "Go Jack, you can trust him, you know that. You've got to work this out on your own."

"I—"

He nodded and smiled. "I know Jack, I've always known. Now go!"

Smiling, Jack stepped into the cool night air of the beautiful planet, noting the three different moons in the sky. Ianto stood by his side. "Where will we stay?" Asked Ianto.

"There's a hotel of sorts nearby—they'll put us up. I know the owner."

"Old lover?" joked Ianto.

"No, old war buddy."

"Jack I—" Ianto began, realizing what he'd just said.

Jack turned on him, frustration all over this face. "Look, these are going to be two of the hardest days we're ever going to face—probably not the last either. Now, either we can act like adults, enjoy one another's company, get to know each other and maybe even forgive ourselves. Or we can go back to being part time shags. But what happened, happened. We can't change it! We can only grow and learn from it. We're in the here and now; this is all we've got."

For a moment, both men just stared at each other, struggling to find the words. Finally, Ianto reached out and tentatively took Jack's hand in his. "I love you."

o0o

They got a rather large hotel room, as it happened Jack did know the owner, and the man had been quite pleased to see his old friend. Thus, they were now staying in the largest room, with a tub akin to a Jacuzzi, a king sized bed and what appeared to be a sort of plasma TV. Stepping into the room, Ianto smirked and sat down on the extra soft bed, looking around the room. "So what's so special about this planet?"

Jack shrugged as he opened the curtains and enjoyed the view of the city streets buzzing with activity down below. "Every year they have a celebration, two days long—Winter Solstice. It begins tomorrow morning starting with a huge street market, great time, lots of traders and buyers from all over the galaxy come here. Then all the guests on the planet are invited to a large dinner, it seems hard to fathom, but over a million people will come just to eat the food. After wards they have a large ball—held outside, by the moon light. It's their most important holiday; it celebrates all the riches they've received in the year and is their way of worshiping the gods and hoping for more luck next year."

"So we're attending this ball?"

Jack smiled. "Only if you want to. I haven't been to one since I was a little boy. My mother and father were invited when Grey and I were just little kids—I was probably only seven, so Grey was two or three. But I remember the dance very clearly. All those different people and species. It was beautiful Ianto, you'd love it."

"What about tonight?"

"Well, we can watch TV—or talk."

"In other words, lets get it all out now and then enjoy the time we have tomorrow?"

Jack chuckled. "I didn't mean exactly that, but yes. Sure."

"I don't want to force you into talking about it."

Jack sat down on the bed beside his lover and smiled. Without touching him, Jack just sat there for a moment. "I think you're forgetting something about this entire situation."

"What's that?" Ianto inquired.

"You were raped too."

"What?"

"Ianto, you had your mind invaded by some evil creature, that's as much a violation as what the creature did to me. Mine was physical, but yours was mental and equally as damaging as mine. We're both in pain here."

"I could see everything he did—when he—when I…"

"He—yes a part of me is going to see you when I think of that memory and a part of me is terrified of that. But it wasn't you, and I will be okay with that."

"When he hurt you, I just remember screaming and crying—begging him not to do it. Jack, I know you'd never want something like that and I was so scared for you."

"Did you see what I saw, every time he touched me?"

"No—"

"Ianto, you need to know some things about me. Then you can decide if you really want to be with someone like me—"

"Don't you dare call yourself a freak Jack Harkness, you are anything but."

"Thank you. Those eight months I was away—well for me it was a year. A horrible year, where I was imprisoned on a ship hovering over planet earth; and for an entire year I was shackled in the equivalent of a boiler room, tied up just like that boor beached whale Owen put to sleep. For an entire year I suffered and was tortured at the hands of a madman. I was beaten, and killed so many times that I eventually started to lose count. He would call me the freak, come in every day trying to decide what new way he could kill me. And if that didn't satisfy him, he'd find ways to make me live as long as possible without actually killing me, to find ways of keeping me in the most amount of pain possible. Hell half way through the year he brought in you guys and tortured you to get to me. I didn't cry until I watched you killed, right there in front of me."

"He did the same thing to you, that the creature did?"

"Yes, at least half a dozen times. Maybe I should have gotten used to it—"

Ianto reached out and gripped his lover's hand. "Jack, you should never have to get used to something that horrific. You were abused, beaten, and tortured over and over again. Why would you ever have to get used something like that?"

"It's just—I've gotten so used to having to be strong for everyone else, sometimes I forget that it's okay to just grieve."

"Has that changed?"

Jack shrugged, moving up; he sprawled out on his side. Ianto smiled and decided to join him. Once situated they were both on their sides, staring into one another's eyes. "Yeah, a little. Like sometimes, when I'm lying in bed with you, or making love—I forget that I'm immortal and that you could die before me. I forget the rest of the world. Or when I'm alone, I'll wake up from a nightmare and cry because I'm so afraid of being alone. I hate feeling like that—"

"Like you're not in control. It's normal Jack, trust me. Jack, you realize you don't have to always be in control anymore. At least not in this relationship. I'm here, and I'm not some weak person who needs protected. Let me take care of you sometimes."

"You take care of me everyday."

Ianto chuckled. "Let me take care of your emotional burdens too."

Jack laughed at how crazy that sounded, but when he met Ianto's eyes again, he couldn't resist the slight nod. "I've wanted to die before."

"Do you now?"

"No."

"I love you, and I'm so sorry that this happened to you, to us. I want to fix it."

"I'm scared." Jack murmured looking at his lover.

Ianto nodded. "Me too, everyday, but together we can be brave and strong. Tell me what I can do to fix this."

Jack looked at him, suddenly unsure. "Make love to me." It sounded so cliché, but Jack had to get past it. He didn't want to think of being raped, torn and brutalized every time he slid inside Ianto. He wanted to think of the love and passion that was there, that was behind their every thrust.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the fact that I am FINALLY finished with script frenzy and reached my 100 pages quota last night! YAY! I've decided to treat myself and all of you and post the second chapter. Thanks for all your help and support everyone, Script Frenzy was a great ride (so glad I don't have to do it again until next year!)

**This chapter does have a high rating of NC-17 please be aware **

**Chapter Two: **

Ianto moved closer to Jack, shimming just slightly towards him, reaching out he gently stroked Jack's cheek. "You're sure?"

Jack hesitated only for a moment, before nodding every so slightly. Ianto leaned the rest of the way and their lips met. Closed, at least initially, Ianto deepened the kiss, and Jack's mouth slipped open. The heat of Jack's mouth was glorious. Ianto would go slow, as would Jack, neither in any hurry to remind each other how deeply they loved one another.

Jack gasped as Ianto ran his hands through his hair. Ianto pulled away, suddenly concerned, both men gasping for air. "You okay?"

"Seriously—if you have to ask—"

Ianto chuckled. "Tell me to stop if you have to."

Jack nodded and dove in for another kiss, deepening it again, and tongues fought for domination, playfully outlining one another's teeth and gums. Jack released his kiss, moving his lips to the corner of Ianto's mouth, the pressing a light kiss to Ianto's cheek, jaw line, down his throat, behind his ear—which gained a moan of pleasure.

Ianto let Jack take over, knowing it would help—but still making sure they kept a slow and steady pace. Rolling over, Jack straddled Ianto's hips, both had their full clothes on, though Jack had every intention of making sure it didn't stay like that. Reaching down, he began to remove the tie. Both men ended up in fits of laughter as he tried to get it up over Ianto's head and it got stuck, nearly strangling him. Ianto shook his head, allowing his own hands to come up and remove the tie. Sitting up, Ianto reached his hands around Jack's back, enjoying the feel of the shirt beneath his fingers, and easily pulled the fabric from Ianto's trousers.

Meanwhile, Jack's mouth was everywhere. His hands, however, were focused directly on unbuttoning Ianto's shirt, which was proving to be more problematic by the moment. Finally, he pulled away, just enough to get the first three done. Ianto laughed and gently took Jack's face in his hands. "Never quite like in the movies." He joked.

Jack smirked and leaned back in for another brief kiss, before returning to his task. One he'd completely unbuttoned the shirt; he slid his fingers down over Ianto's chest, smirking at the thin layer of chest hair. Ianto didn't strike him as the sort of man to have chest hair, in fact it had been something of a surprise, but Jack liked it. Leaning down, he pressed kisses to Ianto's collarbone, then shoulders, down towards his chest. Ianto moaned as Jack nipped at his left nipple.

Ianto's own hands were becoming busy, as he pulled Jack's shirt up and over his head, naturally because they were still groping one another, the shirt proceeded to get stuck. Jack helped, and within seconds it started the pile of clothes on the floor. Ianto looked at Jack again and smirked. "I love you." he whispered.

Jack nodded and pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead. "I love you too—you want to take the lead?"

That was a big question for Jack, and Ianto understood exactly why he'd asked it. Jack hadn't been in control before, and that scared him—however, Jack also knew the only way to overcome certain fears was to face them. So, Ianto decided to humor him. "Tell me to stop if you need to." Ianto offered gently.

They rolled over in the large bed, landing just to the left of the middle. Ianto in Jack's lap this time, Jack ran his hands up Ianto's chest, gliding through the fluff, before he brushed the shirt down his shoulders, stroking over Ianto's biceps. "Beautiful." He murmured pressing a kiss to his stomach.

Ianto smiled, diving back in for a kiss. Tongues clashed again, one of Jack's hands was in Ianto's hair, the other on his back, pulling him closer, their bodies meshing together. Jack, ready and responding at this point, arched towards Ianto, their crotches grinding together. Ianto smirked as he gently laid on top of Jack. He smelled of watermelon shampoo, and something minty, which was something that Ianto loved about him.

Reaching down he gently stroked the bulge that has begun to form there, just beneath Jack's pants. "You're sure?"

"I'm positive that if you don't get on with it, I will kill you!" Jack replied as Ianto made another pass over his trousers, pressing slightly.

Grinning at the admission, Ianto gently undid the button on Jack's trousers, and carefully unzipped them. Jack closed his eyes—and at that moment it all went to hell.

_Ianto lunged at Jack, pressing his lips to the Captain's waiting ones. But what Jack had expected would be a sweet and loving kiss quickly turned into a bruising and borderline violent kiss. Jack saw flashes of light across his mind, and quickly tried to move away, only to feel panic rise in his body when Ianto's hands gripped the side of his face, index fingers against his temples. _

_Jack began to fight against the grasp, but suddenly he had Ianto's tongue down his throat and with a blast of white light Jack was thrown back into the past. _

_A cry was forced from Jack's lips as Ianto all but threw him against the wall with brutal strength Jack didn't even know the man had. In the next few seconds Jack realized what was about to happen, but no matter how hard he tried to focus his mind, to steel himself to what was about to come from the man he'd loved, he couldn't gain his mental footing. _

_Jack felt his trousers ripped from torn down his hips, he felt his face slammed into the wall. He cried out in pain as two fingers brutally entered him, no preparation as he tried to fight against it. His mind was screaming 'this can't be happening'. Not his Ianto, not the man he'd put all his trust and love inside. Not the man who'd just devoted forever to him. _

_Jack all but sobbed as Ianto brutally thrust into him, over and over again, until finally Jack felt the familiar pause, and a moment later the hot cum inside him. _

"STOP!" cried Jack, hands went to his face as he saw the entire thing in slow motion, the same hands, the same face, brutally contorted as…

Ianto slid off, and gently moved to the head of the bed, unsure what to do, what to say. "Jack, I—"

"Please—just." Before Jack could say another word, he threw himself into Ianto's arms, crying.

Ianto just held him, rocking the distraught man back and forth, gently running his fingers through his hair. Their arousals were gone. Ianto was afraid this would happen, but as Jack had said, it would be a long and hard road. Pressing a kiss to the hair, he whispered constantly in Jack's ear, how much he loved him, how important he was. How _unimportant_ sex was to him.

Nearly twenty five minuets later, Ianto was sprawled out on the bed, having removed everything—down to his boxers, Jack was the same. Jack was lying on top of Ianto, head resting under his chin, tracing lazy circles in his stomach. Listening to Ianto's heart beat. "I won't let this happen every time."

Ianto smiled as he gently rubbed the back, removing the last of the kinks in Jack's back muscles. "It's okay Jack, its part of the healing process. Like you always say, we'll get through this."

"I hate this." Jack murmured. "I know it wasn't you—but yours is the face I see, the hands I feel."

"I know. It doesn't matter to me Jack, you know that, I don't need the sex to be happy in this relationship."

Jack chuckled. "No, but it's certainly a perk."

"Tell me more about this dance."

"It's fun, lots of noise, dancing, post dancing…dancing." Jack smirked, his eye lids were growing heavy. "Yan, we gonna be okay?"

Ianto smirked, feeling the beginnings of exhaustion himself, he couldn't help but adore the sound of Jack's half sleeping slurs. "Yeah, just takes time."

"I got so much time, I could be a Time Lor'."

"Go to sleep Jack, you're safe, promise."

"Haven' slept since—"

Ianto's eyes went wide. "Jack it's been nearly three and a half days—"

"I know."

"It's okay now, no one is ever going to hurt you."

"Nigh'mares."

"Not tonight." Replied Ianto as his eyes slid shut, he could vaguely feel Jack's eyes close as well. "Night love."

"Night pookie." Snickered Jack before he descended into sleep.

o0o

_**"What are you doing!? Don't you hurt him!" **__**Ianto screamed as he continued to bang against the walls of his mind.**_

_**"Not to worry my dear boy, I have not intention of causing your dear Captain any serious harm—at least not yet."**_

_**"Leave him alone!" **_

_Jack felt his trousers ripped from torn down his hips, he felt his face slammed into the wall. He cried out in pain as two fingers brutally entered him, no preparation as he tried to fight against it. His mind was screaming 'this can't be happening'. Not his Ianto, not the man he'd put all his trust and love inside. Not the man who'd just devoted forever to him. _

_Jack all but sobbed as Ianto brutally thrust into him, over and over again, until finally Jack felt the familiar pause, and a moment later the hot cum inside him. He pressed his face to the wall, whimpering as he felt a cold and unfamiliar hand grip his own member. Seconds later with a brutal twist, Jack's body betrayed him and he was left on the floor, pants still around his ankles, blood and semen pooling beneath him as Ianto left the room. _

_**Ianto was screaming and crying, sobs wracking his body as he tried to fight his way out of the room. What he'd just witnessed, what Jack must have thought, what he must have felt. Ianto's anger was steadily rising with each passing moment as he tried to find a way to regain control of his body. He had to get out of here, had to get Jack help. **_

_**Jack—oh god—Ianto felt hot tears course down his cheeks, the future he'd seen, would it never happen? Jack was all about fun and games, but rape was different, rape wasn't fun it was terrifying and from the images Ianto had just seen, it had happened more than once to Jack. **_

_**"LET ME OUT! YOU'VE ALREADY DESTROYED HIM!" Screamed Ianto as he continued to bang against the door, but no one ever came, because no one could read Ianto's mind and realize he'd been taken over by a very evil creature.**_

Ianto shot up in bed, panting heavily, his body drenched in sweat. His eyes wildly cased the room. He felt a stir beside him. Jack—he'd been sleeping on his stomach on the other half of the bed, having rolled off of him at some point. Jack's blue eyes were now open and watching Ianto carefully. "You okay?" He slurred slightly.

Ianto wanted to answer yes, wanted to tell Jack go back to sleep, but suddenly it hit Ianto like a ton of bricks and a moment later he was slamming the bathroom door.

Jack grimaced at the familiar sound of vomiting and he sighed. Slipping out of bed, Jack wandered over to the bathroom door and knocked, before entering. He watched Ianto for a moment, his body heaving painfully. Jack ran the tap, cold water only and gently picked up a washcloth.

He started at the base of Ianto's back, pulling the cloth upwards, removing the sweat and heat radiating from the younger man. Then he placed it against Ianto's neck as he threw up again. "Rough night?" he joked.

Ianto grimaced as he sat back, stomach finished revolting, Ianto felt knackered. "I—I saw you getting raped, only I was watching the creature and trying to fight him and—"

Jack grabbed Ianto's face, ever so gently; he took a moment, before he wiped it with the washcloth. "It's over, like I said we've both been through this. He raped you too. Come on, let's try and get back to sleep."

"I'm not sure I can after that." Whispered Ianto as Jack gently pulled him from the floor. Jack flushed the toilet and then handed Ianto a cup. "Rinse out your mouth." After Ianto had done that, Jack gently pulled him back into bed. Ianto laid down first, on his back, Jack sidled up beside him, gently wiping Ianto's chest and stomach.

Jack wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but his hand dipped lower, to Ianto's waist band. He glanced up at Ianto, as if waiting for the okay. "You can try, might be rubbish right now." He whispered.

"Let me take control this time?"

Ianto nodded. "Of course."

Jack dipped his free hand just below the waist band of Ianto's boxer briefs. A gentle stroke at first over the silky skin, then more bold, a stronger stroke. Ianto arched into Jack's hand, already half hard. Jack smirked as he gently removed Ianto's shorts, and divested himself his own shorts. He took in the sight of Ianto naked before him—he saw the briefest of flashes, but quickly shook his head. Washcloth still in hand, Jack reached out and gently traced it over the member and balls. Ianto let out a deep groan of pleasure.

Somehow, there was magically lube in the side drawer, as Jack prepared Ianto, both men were forced to over come some of their darkest demons. Jack, still terrified, pushed into Ianto. Both men held the position, afraid they'd be bombarded by the horrid images again. But when Jack began to thrust, and Ianto put his hands on his hips—it was as if nothing bad had ever happened. Suddenly the rest of the world faded away again, it was Jack and Ianto—Janto as Tosh had taken to fondly calling them privately. It was two bodies and one complete soul.

Like the crescendo of a beautiful symphony Jack and Ianto thrust together, hands gripping one another's, bodies forced close together, coming together in a whirlwind of familiar ecstasy and passion. When Jack rolled over, several minutes later. He gently began to wipe of Ianto's belly again, still covered with sticky bodily fluid. Jack cleaned himself up, and smiled down at Ianto who'd already fallen asleep. "I think we just made the first step." Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead, he snuggled up close and closed his eyes, letting the euphoria of the orgasmic high to lull him into a nice comfortable sleep. "Love you."

Ianto smirked. "Love you too."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

If You'd like to see the ring they speak about in this chapter go here: /ProductPopweddingbandsmetal/B123981.html

**Chapter Three**

The sun shone through the windows of the hotel room, lighting the faces of the two occupants in the bed, wrapped tightly around one another. The room was silent. Below the streets were already filled with the beginnings of the festival.

Jack lay pressed against Ianto's chest, their faces inches apart, one arm slung over Ianto's waist protectively, their legs wrapped in a tangle under the covers. Ianto was in a similar position. A look of serenity on their faces as they slept, remaining oblivious to the outside world.

Jack's long eyelashes fluttered as he began to stir, his companion also beginning to rouse from his deep sleep. Jack squinted at the sun in his eyes, before glancing at Ianto's handsome face a mere inches away from his own.

Ianto, now beginning to wake, also opened his eyes. Smiles crossed their features as they both took deep breaths, far too comfortable to even consider getting out of bed.

Jack smirked. "Morning." He whispered, his voice husky from sleep.

"Mhm, breakfast in bed?"

Jack chuckled. "What's on the menu?" He said playfully.

Ianto groaned and shoved his lover in return. "I'm hungry, twat." Ianto all but whined.

"You're sexy when you first wake up."

"Oi, thought you'd know that by now."

"And grumpy." Jack laughed as he slowly rolled over, his hand on Ianto's wrist. "I'll find out about ordering in food, but lunch we're doing in the plaza!"

Ianto smirked, sitting up slightly, his hand still in Jack's. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

Jack returned the smirk with a full blown smile. "This is the best dance ever! Come on Yan!" He pulled at his lover.

Ianto, knowing what was coming, grabbed his pillow and swung it around, nailing Jack in the side of the head. Jack just stood there, in shock; for the briefest moment, Ianto was positive he'd ruined the cute moment.

"Oi!" he yelled as he dove on top of Ianto, poking the man's sides.

Ianto let out a playful howl as he was attacked, he continued his barrage of pillow fighting, and moments later both men were armed and thwacking one another. Laughter, 'oof's and yelling filled the room as they played around.

Finally, both men collapsed, breathing heavily, side by side on the bed. Still laughing, Jack gripped Ianto's hand in his, grinning as he looked over at his lover. "I don't say this very often, but you're amazing." Jack whispered. Ianto didn't respond, sensing Jack wanted to say more. Jack paused, and then continued, "It's been a long time since I had someone to care about—something to care about besides finding the Doctor and Torchwood. You've given me back something I lost a long time ago, and I don't know how to thank you for that."

Ianto, unsure what to say, lifted Jack's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across Jack's knuckles. "Just love me."

Jack smiled as he rolled over and pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips. "Always."

o0o

As it happened, they took a quick shower—which turned into twenty minutes of sex in the shower, followed by another shower in which they demanded not to be touched by one another. Both knowing they'd never get out if they didn't stop messing around, Jack had called up for clothing that would be similar to that of the patrons on the planet. It wasn't that different to what Earthlings wore, the trousers were leather, and the shirts were more like tan rawhide vests, but they were comfortable.

Once the two were changed into the street clothes, they left the hotel, hand in hand, grinning from ear to ear. Jack spent the first several hours telling Ianto about the different cultures, and Ianto could only listen, enamored by everything. He was surprised by how much Jack seemed to know, or be able to explain, pointing to different artifacts on the merchants' tables.

Suddenly, half way through the third street, Jack gripped Ianto's wrist and pulled him faster. Ianto, concerned for a moment that there was trouble, was surprised when they stopped in front of one table. He glanced over the table, most everything was jewelry of some sort, various different stones, and gems, rings, necklaces, bracelets. All sorts of things covered the table. A portly older looking woman—with blue skin and yellow eyes gave Jack a very warm smile.

"How may I help you today sirs?" the woman asked in English.

Ianto glanced over at Jack in surprise. "She speaks English?"

Jack shook his head. "No, it's the Tardis, she transmits and gets into your brain, translating languages for you. Actually, this woman is from a planet called Maneprenia. She's Membaria. Hello, do you have the Armanian rings?"

"Of course sir, but they are expensive."

Jack waved his hand. "I can pay, don't worry, thank you."

Ianto was stunned when the woman reached below her table and pulled out two small boxes. Placing them on her table she opened them up and Ianto was stunned at the sight before him. Inside each box lay a single ring, two toned, Ianto assumed they weren't gold, but both rings appeared two-toned, gold and silver. But the most interesting was the pattern; both rings looked as if they were two separate pieces held together like a puzzle piece.

Jack handed the woman the small silver stick the Doctor had given them, before taking the two boxes. "These—are called Armanian rings, made with the equivalent of white and regular 14 karat gold from Earth. Obviously you see the puzzle piece pattern, held together by the design itself, the space between the pieces is supposed to signify the fact that both wearers are independent from each other, but bound together like a puzzle."

"They're beautiful." Whispered Ianto as he took one of the boxes, examining the ring closely.

"They're wedding bands."

Ianto looked up, surprise written across his features, before he glanced back down at the ring. "Are you—is this a—" Ianto was stunned, they'd been through so much and suddenly Jack was asking him to be his partner.

"Not exactly, when the time comes, I'll ask you properly, but I'm buying the rings, and I want you here to see it, because I'm serious. I want to spend forever with you Ianto."

Ianto smiled. "You could ask me now and I'd say yes." He chuckled as he pressed his lips to Jack's.

Upon separating, Jack turned back towards the woman—alien and offered her a smile. "Thank you."

She nodded and handed him back the silver stick. "Your card sir."

They wandered back down the streets, the rings tucked into Jack's pocket, securely until the time came that both men would slip them onto their ring fingers. Ianto couldn't help but feel joy at knowing that day would indeed come.

o0o

Ianto was pretty sure that the dinner was, by far, the coolest thing he'd ever seen. By night fall the plaza, which had been filled with vendors, had been cleared and lined with tables. Towards the back end of the plaza, by the alleys, a group of musicians—with all sorts of alien instruments—were setting up to play. Food lined the tables as Jack and Ianto took a seat.

"So first we eat, then the tables will be removed—which is amazing, it's like something out of Harry Potter! And then everyone dances."

"For how long?" Ianto questioned.

"As long as you can stand on your feet, Ianto."

"How's it going chaps?!" The Doctor greeted as he sat down beside Jack.

"Hi Doc, I was just telling Ianto about the traditions on this planet."

The Doctor nodded. "It's a stunning planet, I've only ever been here once before, with an older friend. She liked to dance."

Jack smirked as he glanced over at the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor, for bringing us."

"Well it's not like I'm just doing it for you, it's been a long time since I avoided danger and just relaxed. How are you two coming along then?"

Ianto shrugged. "Not perfect, but we're getting there."

"Oi! Speak for yourself! I'm so close to perfect it's scary."

Both the Doctor and Ianto scoffed. "I'm glad you're doing better. On that note, Jack I'd really like to give you both a physical before I return you to Cardiff."

"Why?" Jack asked, uneasy.

The Doctor sighed. "You know better than anyone that what happened could have caused long term affects on the body, for both of you. It's just a standard check up, I promise."

"You just want to get my trousers off." Muttered Jack.

"Yup, that's exactly it. I've seen what you've got Captain, an' Ianto can keep it."

"Hey!?" Howled Jack playfully as they dug into their food.

"Tape measures don't lie." Ianto offered, causing both men to grin.

"Found yourself a cheeky one!"

"Comes from spending too much time with Jack." Replied Ianto.

The Doctor nodded. "You know, if you two ever decide you'd like to travel—" the Doctor shrugged.

"Miss having companions Doctor?"

"Not companions like you!" Jack smiled, shaking his head and Ianto watched. "Seriously though, if you ever change your mind, no matter what regeneration, let me know. I'd be honored to have you both flying with me."

Jack eyed Ianto, deciding to let that decision remain his. Ianto smiled softly, appreciating Jack's silence. "We'll let you know." Ianto replied.

o0o

Ianto's eyes went wide when two hours later the tables literally disappeared as if they'd been erased. "How'd they do that?"

The Doctor leaned over, standing on next to the Welshman. "They're magic people here. That's why Jack likes them."

"Really?" Ianto questioned.

Jack glanced over at the Doctor, giving him a brief glare before nodding. "When I was a kid, we used to have these couples—humans called them witches and wizards, but to those of us who accepted them, they were a race called Sorcerspotians. A famous race throughout the galaxy actually, anyway I used to know one, he was an older man. I spent a lot of time with him after my father died. I used to wish I could be one."

"So now the dancing starts?"

Jack nodded. "Pretty quick here." As if on cue music began to float through the air, it was unlike anything Ianto had ever heard, but as he listened, he found himself drawn to the sound wafting all around them. Ianto watched as several hundred creatures immediately coupled off, aliens with other aliens, similar or different. Jack turned to the Doctor and grinned. "Doctor, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to dance with my date."

The Doctor chuckled as he patted both men on the shoulders. "Right then, I'll be around. You two enjoy the night air."

Jack reached out and pulled Ianto close, their bodies flush against one another. Jack smiled as Ianto leaned his forehead against Jack's. "You're having fun then?" whispered Jack.

"Time of my life." Whispered Ianto. "I never thought any good would come out of what we just went through. I was so scared we'd be doomed."

Jack nodded. "Last night was the first time I've slept in days. The things you do to me Ianto Jones."

Ianto smirked as he pressed a kiss to Jack's nose. "So where do we go from here?"

Jack shrugged. "Anywhere you'd like—"

"I meant our relationship?"

Jack studied his lover for a moment, weighing his next words carefully. "I forgive you Ianto Jones, for not being of sound mind and body when certain things took place earlier this week. I forgive you for dying and scaring the crap out of me. Most of all I forgive you for not being sure of this relationship—because I'm not either. Ianto, you changed your life for me, altered the course of history for me…careful when you do that by the way. But in all honesty, if you haven't gotten the message by now, then I'm not sure you ever will. Ianto Jones, I want to be with you forever. An' I'm not saying this to be a sappy movie, I mean I'm stuck with immortality, I'm not going to die for a very long time, and you decided you wanted to do that too. So now we're stuck with each other, but honestly there is _no one else_ that I want to be with."

"Jack—as school aged as this sounds—would you be my boyfriend."

Jack laughed out loud and pulled his lover closer; ignoring brief glances he got from others. "I'll do one better." Jack leaned back and looked into Ianto's baby blues. "Ianto Jones, will you do the honor of becoming my partner? Wearing our rings and maybe—if you're really nice—having our children with me?"

Ianto felt his cheeks burn, his eyes water slightly as he nodded. "Yes—yes I will." he whispered. Their lips met in fiery passion. When they finally came up for air, Ianto smiled as he stroked Jack's cheek. "Thank you for all of this Jack."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The Doctor had spent the past three hours wandering around the plaza quietly, enjoying people-watching. There used to be a time when he loved joining in the festivities, but now, now he liked watching. Deciding to take a breather from people-watching, he moved over towards some chairs and took a seat.

"Oi!" An all too familiar voice caught his attention. Turning around, the Doctor felt his stomach flop at the sight of the beautiful Rose Marion Tyler walking towards him. She was grinning widely, her hair back in a French braid, dressed in the finest. Suddenly it hit the Doctor and he realized what he'd done.

_"Rose, I promise I'm just going to wander for a nip, you'll be fine, you can dance by yourself!" The Doctor grinned as he looked at her. "When I get back we'll dance."_

_"Promises, promises. Don't go gettin' into trouble, last time you wandered off you landed in pre-revolutionary France."_

_"Oi! That was not my fault!" Smirking at her, he stepped away from her. _

"Rose." He whispered softly looking at her, getting lost in the sight of her. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was, how wonderful she'd been.

"I thought you said you would be gone for longer. You all right?" She asked stepping right up to him, inches from his body.

The Doctor looked down into her beautiful doe brown eyes, feeling his own eyes burning with unshed tear. "Fantastic." He whispered. "Would—would you like to dance?"

"Seriously?" Rose's eyebrows shot up.

"It's been a while."

She smirked and nodded. "All right then, but no promises you won't keep."

He could remember it all now, as he led Rose out towards the middle of the plaza. He pulled her, their bodies pressed close, and his hand to the middle of her back. He could remember Rose being high on life when they'd returned to the Tardis later that night. He remembered her every curve as he'd made love to her and she talked about their dance. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about at the time, but suddenly it all made sense.

"You look beautiful." He murmured.

Rose blushed, the tips of her ears turning slightly red. "It's wonderful here Doctor, thank you for bringing me to this. There's so much beauty out there."

But the Doctor only saw one beauty, the one standing directly in front of him. Her body next to his, gripping his hands, the same beauty he'd lost just over a year ago in the Battle of Canary Warf. "I should have taken you dancing more."

"What?" She asked, surprised and confused.

Shaking his head he smiled. "Nothing, just thinking we should get out and relax a little more."

"We could always go home." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Oi! Your mother! That woman would have my neck if she knew half the things we get into."

"Oh come on, you love her."

The Doctor chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers, cherishing this moment right now, knowing he could never have it again. "Perhaps—but tell anyone else and I'll completely deny it."

"Want to know the truth—she's quite fond of you too."

"Really now—when did that happen, before or after I became foxy."

She giggled, pressing her head against his shoulder. "Now be fair—I never said foxy."

"No, Cassandra did, but seeing as she spent an hour in your body and several minutes in mine, I think it's safe to say that's a fair description."

"Nah, you're not foxy." She shook her head, giggling, her head back as he watched her.

"Bully." He chuckled.

"You love me." Rose replied poking him in his narrow hips.

His eyes captured hers, and the rest of the world disappeared as he got lost in those beautiful eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I do."

She looked at him in surprise. "When—I thought I'd lost you on the Century base an' then you were alive an' all I could think was how I hated being apart from you."

The Doctor smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. Just as he had after their separation and facing the devil, Rose smirked as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. The Doctor marveled in the feel of her in his arms, her curves, and her warmth. Finally, placing her back down he allowed his eyes to capture hers again.

She gasped suddenly. "You're not my Doctor."

"Always said you were brilliant."

"Where's mine?"

"He'll be back soon—but act as if you don't know I'm different."

"If—I'm not with you." She murmured.

He shook his head. "No."

"Am I dead—the creature it said—"

"It lied." He whispered, his voice weak with emotion.

"I wouldn't have left you willingly."

"You didn't. I can't tell you everything Rose, but I promise you'll understand and when the time comes we'll find a way to be together again."

"You seem so sad."

"I miss you. I've never missed a companion the way I miss you."

She reached out, stroking his cheek. "You found someone else? Please tell me you're not alone."

"I am right now."

"Don't be! Go find someone, you need someone Doctor, I've seen you brood, you need someone's hand to hold."

"I had yours."

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You still have, somewhere in time you an' me we're still running around. But until I can find a way back, you have to find someone else."

"Rose—when the—when it comes—It'll cut off. Just know I love you."

She grinned as she stepped away. "I never doubted it for a minute." Without another word she turned and walked away. Leaving the Doctor in the middle of the floor, he missed how sure she was of herself. Turning away, he made his way back towards his Tardis, eyeing Ianto and Jack, they were completely lost in one another. They'd never know.

o0o

The following afternoon, after another nice lunch and a walk around the plaza, Jack and Ianto made their way back to the Tardis hand in hand, laughing as they knocked on the door, waiting for it to open.

The Doctor opened the door, letting the two men step in. Jack smiled at his friend, but then noticed something. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yep, ran into an old friend. I'll get us moving an' then we'll get on with those physicals."

Both men groaned as they headed into the hallway, leading to the bedrooms and medical bay. The Doctor chuckled as he pulled the lever and listened to his glorious time machine rev up and head into the void. Looking around the control room, the Doctor smiled sadly. He could still hear her giggle, listen to her talk, see her smile. He could still recall what it felt like to touch her warm skin, kiss her soft lips, and gaze into her brown eyes.

Turning back towards the hallway, the Doctor followed the path of the gentlemen. He found them already in the medical bay, talking quietly when he entered. "Right then, Ianto first, shouldn't hurt a bit." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, messing with the settings.

"Still got the Sonic then." mumbled Jack as he caught the Doctor's glare.

"Oi, do you mind!" The Doctor played as he moved the sonic screwdriver up and around Ianto.

"Mine's bigger—who has a sonic screwdriver."

"I do, are we really going to have this conversation again? It was a long night okay!"

Jack snickered as the Doctor glanced over his shoulder and looked at the monitors that were already showing all of Ianto's vitals. "Looks excellent Ianto, it would appear that your death didn't even impact the changes we made."

"Oh! Can we go to Villingard?"

"No." the Doctor replied as he pushed a few buttons on one of the machines. "Heart beat, pulse, respiration, cholesterol is normal."

"Damn banana grove."

The Doctor chuckled as he looked at Jack. "All right then play boy, up you go. Time for your check."

Ianto hopped off the exam table, allowing Jack to take his place. "Play boy gone domestic." Joked Ianto.

"Warned you about doing domestic Jack." He traced his sonic screwdriver of Jack's body, watching the monitors—then suddenly an unfamiliar beat echoed through the room. A light, fast paced thudding. Three sets of eyes all snapped up to the monitor on the wall—there in the middle of the screen in 3-D was a perfectly clear image of the beginnings of a baby.

"Oh—" Jack managed.

"Congratulations Jack, Ianto—you're pregnant."

TBC


End file.
